Red Legend
The Red Legend is the embodiment of all prior Red Rangers of the long running Power Rangers series. He looked after Z.J. after Zordon's death and had raised the young boy for quite some time. One day, a middle-school aged Z.J. finds the Red Legend one the ground nearing his death. The Red Legend gives a middle school-aged Z.J. his Legacy Morpher and puts his power into a Ranger Key and dies in Z.J's arms. Ranger Forms ;Weapon Recreation The Red Legend can recreate any weapon a Red Ranger has handled before, either which he or another Ranger can wield. ;Power Rangers Address Book The Power Rangers Address Book is a book possessed by the Red Legend that lists information on every Power Ranger member. The book features pictures of all the Core Rangers, and the 6th Rangers. ;Legendary Ranger Database The Legendary Ranger Database is a database compiling the history of the Ranger Powers that have been used on Earth, as manifested by the Morphing Grid. These include powers used historically by Earth-based teams as well as powers that were accessed at one point or another in history but originated in other worlds, dimensions or in the future. The compendium is built in the form of action footage. The Red Legend often keeps it on a flash drive. - Legendary Mode= Being the representation of every Red Ranger there is in Power Rangers, the Red Legend has demonstrated the ability to transform to any Red Ranger of his choosing even without an external morphing device. He simply states the morphing call of the Ranger he's morphing into, then a morphing sequence is shown, similar to the original transformation but with the Red Legend inserted in. In his first role call, he briefly changes into the Red Wild Force Ranger, Red Wind Ranger, Red Dino Ranger, SPD Red Ranger and the Red Mystic Ranger. He seems to be able to recreate the Red Rangers attacks. - Red Alien Ranger= *Red Alien Ranger **Aquitian Saber - Red Zeo Ranger= *Red Zeo Ranger - Red Turbo Ranger= *Red Turbo Ranger **Turbo Lightning Sword - Red Space Ranger= *Red Space Ranger **Spiral Saber - Galaxy Red= *Galaxy Red - Red Lightspeed Ranger= *Red Lightspeed Ranger **Rescue Blaster - Time Force Red= *Time Force Red **V1 - Quantum Ranger= *Quantum Ranger **Quantum Defender - Red Wild Force Ranger= *Red Wild Force Ranger - Red Wind Ranger= *Red Wind Ranger **Ninja Sword/Laser Blaster - Crimson Thunder Ranger= *Crimson Thunder Ranger **Thunder Staff **Crimson Blaster - Red Dino Ranger= *Red Dino Ranger **Tyranno Staff - SPD Red Ranger= *SPD Red Ranger **Delta Blaster - Red Mystic Ranger= *Red Mystic Ranger **Magi Staff ***Sword - Red Overdrive Ranger= *Red Overdrive Ranger **Drive Lance - Jungle Fury Red Ranger= *Jungle Fury Red Ranger - Ranger Operator Series Red= *Ranger Operator Series Red **Nitro Blaster **Street Saber - Red Samurai Ranger= *Red Samurai Ranger **Spin Sword - Megaforce Red= *Megaforce Red **Dragon Sword - Dino Charge Red= *Dino Charge Red **Dino Blaster **Dino Chargers - Express Squad Red= *Express Squad Red **Track Saber - Element Fury Red= *Element Fury Red **Fury Sword **Fury Disks **Fury Striker ***Sword Mode - Thunderbird 1 Red= *Thunderbird 1 Red **Vantage Saber - High Seas Red= *High Seas Red **High Seas Saber }} }} Category:Red Ranger Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Mentors Category:Power Rangers Element Fury Category:Power Rangers Thunderbirds Category:Power Rangers High Seas